Suì-Fēng/Image Gallery
Suì-Fēng Anime Images Profile Images Soifon223.jpg|Suì-Fēng, Captain of the 2nd Division. Ep56SuiFengProfile.png|Suì-Fēng. Episode 366 Sui-Feng.png|Suì-Fēng seventeen months later. Ep57YoungSuiFeng.png|Shaolin Fon as a child. SoifonPendulum.jpg|Suì-Fēng as Yoruichi's protege over 110 years ago. SoifonKK2.png|Suì-Fēng Ep223SuiFengCharaPic.png|Characters Page Image. Soul Society arc Ep57YoruichiTeachesSuiFeng.png|Yoruichi instructs Suì-Fēng. Ep57SuiFengLeftAlone.png|Suì-Fēng discovers that Yoruichi is gone. Ep51SuiFengOmaeda.png|Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda. Ep54SuiFengWatchesSogyoku.png|Suì-Fēng watches the Sōkyoku. Suì-Fēng defeats Sentarō.jpg|Suì-Fēng defeats Sentarō. Ep55SuiFengAttackedKido.png|Suì-Fēng is attacked by Yoruichi. Yoruichi Soifon Battle 1.jpg|Suì-Fēng with distance between Yoruichi. Soifon Yoruichi battle 2.jpg|Suì-Fēng confronts Yoruichi. Ep56SuiFengDiscardsHaori.png|Suì-Fēng discards her Captain's haori. SoifonTriesToFinishYoruchiOff.jpg|Suì-Fēng attempts to attack Yoruichi from behind. Yoruichi Soifon Battle.jpg|Suì-Fēng fights Yoruichi. Ep56 Sui-Feng chases Yoruichi.png|Sui-Feng chasing Yoruichi. Ep56Shunkō1.png|Suì-Fēng demonstrates her wind-based Shunkō technique to Yoruichi. Ep56Shunkō4.png|Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi face off with their different types of Shunkō YoruichivsSoifonWin.jpg|Yourichi grabs Suì-Fēng's wrist. SoifonBreaksDownCries.jpg|Suì-Fēng submitting to Yoruichi. Hueco Mundo arc Ep206SuiFengSpiesUrahara.png|Suì-Fēng spies on Urahara. Ep206AccusedBySuiFeng.png|Suì-Fēng accuses Kisuke Urahara of being slothful. Ep206SuiFengBlownAway.png|Suì-Fēng is forced back due to Urahara's outburst of Reiatsu. Ep208SuiFengProtests.png|Suì-Fēng protests against Urahara's trip to the Nest of Maggots Fake Karakura Town arc Ep221SuìFēngKicksGgio.png|Suì-Fēng taking on Ggio Vega. Ep222GgioAppearsBehindSuìFēng.png|Suì-Fēng vs. Ggio Vega Ep221SuìFēngBattlesGgio.png|Suì-Fēng vs. Ggio Vega. Ep221SuìFēngClashesWithGgio.png|Sui-feng clashes with Ggio. Ep221ShitotsuSansen.png|Suì-Fēng engaging in Kidō. Shikaissoifon.jpg|Suì-Fēng reveals her Shikai to Ggio Vega. Ep222SuiFengShikaiSuzumebachi.png|Suzumebachi in Shikai. Suì-Fēng in rubble.jpg|Suì-Fēng in rubble Ep223MisilDiente2.png|Suì-Fēng is pinned to the building with Misil Diente. Ep223ŌmaedaProtectsSuìFēng.png|Ōmaeda stops Ggio Vega from attacking Suì-Fēng. Ep223Kazaguruma.png|Suì-Fēng kicks Ggio away from Ōmaeda. Ep223NigekiKessatsu1.png|Ggio dies after Suì-Fēng uses Nigeki Kessatsu to kill him. Ep223NigekiKessatsu2.png|Suì-Fēng explains how Nigeki Kessatsu works. 223Baraggan confronts.png|Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda stare at Baraggan from a distance. 275Sui-Feng appears.png|Suì-Fēng charging Baraggan. 275Baraggan dodges.png|Suì-Fēng attempting to attack Baraggan. Baraggan grabs Soifon (anime).png|Suì-Fēng being thrown by Baraggan. 275Baraggan proclaims.png||Suì-Fēng confronts a released Baraggan. Soifon arm aging (anime).png|Suì-Fēng's arm beginning to deteriorate from Baraggan's Respira. Suì-FēngsGinjōtan.jpg|Suì-Fēng's Ginjotan Soifonbankai.jpg|Suì-Fēng's Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben. Omeada Catches Soifon.png|Suì-Fēng being caught by Ōmaeda. Barragan vs Soifon and Hachigen.jpg|Suì-Fēng, Ōmaeda and Hachi vs. Baraggan. Soifon bankai ep 280.jpg|Suì-Fēng using her Bankai against Baraggan via Hachi's barrier Barrier ruptured.png|Suì-Fēng's Bankai ruptures Hachi's barrier. 292Sui-Feng explains.png|Suì-Fēng explains to Ichigo how they are fighting for survival. 293Sui-Feng appears.png|Suì-Fēng appears before Aizen. 293Speed Clones.png|Suì-Fēng shows off her skill in Shunpo. 293Sui-Feng stabs.png|Suì-Fēng stabs Aizen. Aizen stops Soifons attack.png|Aizen stops Suì-Fēng's attack. 293Aizen defeats.png|Aizen cuts down Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng, and Hirako. Bount arc (anime only) SoifonSeesOff.png|Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi save the life of a Human from the Bount Yoshino Sōma SoifonInvestigating.png|Suì-Fēng investigating a Bount victim. Episode81SuiFengUraharaShop.png|Suì-Fēng sits with Urahara. Ep181SuiFengReports.png|Suì-Fēng reports her findings of the Bounts to the other captains. Episode100SuiFengProtected.png|Suì-Fēng is protected by members of the Onmitsukidō. Episode100StealthForceControlled.png|Onmitsukidō are actually under Ritz's control. SoifonStabbed.png|Suì-Fēng is attacked from behind by her own controlled man. Ep100IntenseMelee.png|Suì-Fēng vs. Mabashi. Ep100HandToHand.png|Mabashi and Suì-Fēng begin to battle. Ep100SuiFengCollapses.png|Mabashi explains the poison as Suì-Fēng collapses. Ep100MabashiMocksSuiFeng.png|Mabashi mocks the technique of Suzumebachi. Ep100SuiFengAttacks.png|Suì-Fēng breaks free and goes in for the kill using Shunkō Ep100NigekiKessatsu.png|Suì-Fēng uses Nigeki Kessatsu to kill Mabashi. Ep100SecondBlow.png|Suì-Fēng killing Mabashi The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) SoifonHostage.png|Suì-Fēng confronts Ichigo, pretending to take Shū Kannogi hostage SoifonRukia2.png|Suì-Fēng clashes with Rukia SoifonIchigo2.png|Suì-Fēng holds Ichigo at knife-point Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Jigokucho flies.png|A Jigokuchō flies past Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda. 231Shinigami_learn.png|The Shinigami learn of Yamamoto being sealed away. 242Sui-Feng_attacks.png|Suì-Fēng attacks Gonryōmaru. 242Sui-Feng kicks.png|Suì-Fēng kicks Gonryōmaru away. Tenken intervenes.png|Tenken intervenes in the fight. Ep242Utsusemi.png|Suì-Fēng uses Utsusemi on Tenken. 242Sui-Feng asks.png|Suì-Fēng asks Gonryōmaru if 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe not having a presence in his division is the reason why Gonryōmaru betrayed him. Sui-Feng vs. Gonryomaru and Tenken.png|Suì-Fēng vs. Gonryōmaru and Tenken 243Sui-Feng notes.png|Suì-Fēng notes it is raining. 243Sui-Feng stifles.png|Suì-Fēng stifles her laughter. 243Lightning surges.png|Lightning surges from the end of Gonryōmaru's pike toward Suì-Fēng. Sui-Feng kicks Tenken in the jaw.png|Suì-Fēng kicks Tenken in the jaw. 243Sui-Feng holds.png|Suì-Fēng holds back the sphere of electricity while using Shunkō. 243Sui-Feng catches.png|Suì-Fēng catches Tenken's blade. 243Homonka forms.png|A Hōmonka forms on Suì-Fēng's back. 244Sui-Feng lands.png|Suì-Fēng lands on top of a wall. 245Homonka appears.png|A Hōmonka appears on Suì-Fēng's shoulder. 245Sui-Feng_concentrates.png|Suì-Fēng prevents Suzumebachi's stinger from penetrating her cheek by concentrating her Shunkō around that area. 245Yoruichi_and_Sui-Feng_appear.png|Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi appear before the other Shinigami. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Orihime with Sado and Suì-Fēng. 254Stream blocks.png|A stream of Heilig Pfeil blocks Suì-Fēng's path. 254Sui-Feng bursts.png|Suì-Fēng bursts through a Gillian's midsection. 254Sui-Feng states.png|Suì-Fēng states they will not get anywhere like this. 254Hitsugaya and Sui-Feng express.png|Hitsugaya and Suì-Fēng express surprise. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Division2Interior.jpg|Ōmaeda and Suì-Fēng. Yoruichi and Sui-Feng nullify Inaba's attack.png|Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng attack Inaba. Sui-Feng defeated.png|Suì-Fēng defeated at the hands of a Reigai of Kenpachi. Ep340SuiFengHitsugayaWorkTogether.png|The captains fight as one. Ep337SuiFengYoruichiAttack.png|Sui-Feng and Yoruichi attack Unohana. Ep340UkitakeSuiFengBlock.png|Ukitake and Suì-Fēng protect Yoruichi and Byakuya. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 68 Cover.png|Suì-Fēng on the cover of DVD volume 68. Music Covers Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Suì-Fēng, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several other captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Bleach B Station S3V1.png|Suì-Fēng, Rukia, and Hiyori on the cover of the first volume of the third Bleach B Station session. Suì-Fēng Manga Images Profile Images Cg494Pg2SuiFengCharaPic.png|Suì-Fēng during the Wandenreich Invasion. Soul Society arc MangaVolume18Cover.png|Suì-Fēng on the cover of Volume 18. 158Cover.png|Suì-Fēng on the cover of Chapter 158. 158Sui-Feng activates.png|Suì-Fēng's Shunkō. 159Cover.png|Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi on the cover of Chapter 159. Hueco Mundo arc 315Cover.png|Suì-Fēng and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 315. -103Cover.png|Suì-Fēng, Mayuri, Byakuya, Gin, and Hisagi on the cover of Chapter -103. Fake Karakura Town arc 316Cover.png|Suì-Fēng, her fellow Shinigami, and the enemy captains and Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 316. 328Sui-Feng vs. Ggio.png|Suì-Fēng vs. Ggio Vega 329Cover.png|Suì-Fēng and the other Fake Karakura Town combatants on the cover of Chapter 329. 332MisilDiente2.png|Suì-Fēng is trapped with Misil Diente. 332Kazaguruma.png|Suì-Fēng uses Kazaguruma against Ggio. 333Cover.png|Suì-Fēng, Ōmaeda, and Baraggan on the cover of Chapter 333. 333NigekiKessatsu.png|Suì-Fēng uses Nigeki Kessatsu to kill Ggio. 333Sui-Feng confronts.png|Suì-Fēng confronts Baraggan. 355Cover.png|Suì-Fēng, Baraggan, Shunsui, Starrk, Hitsugaya, and Harribel on the cover of Chapter 355. Soifonsarm.png|Suì-Fēng's deteriorated arm after it was cut off. 360Sui-Feng's Bankai, Jakuho Raikoben.png|Suì-Fēng reveals her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben. Soifon ability.png|Suì-Fēng's Bankai attack. 361Cover.png|Suì-Fēng on the cover of Chapter 361. 369Baraggan is attacked.png|Suì-Fēng uses her Bankai inside Hachigen's Shijū no Saimon. 376Cover.png|Suì-Fēng and the other Shinigami allied against Aizen on the cover of Chapter 376. 389Cover.png|Suì-Fēng, her allies, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 389. 391Speed Clones.png|Suì-Fēng makes speed clones using Shunpo. 392Aizen defeats.png|Aizen defeats Suì-Fēng, Hitsugaya, Shunsui, and Shinji. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 496Sui-Feng loses.png|Sui-Feng's Bankai is stolen. 515Sui-Feng is silenced.png|Suì-Fēng is silenced by Shunsui's words. 517Ichibei disciplines.png|Suì-Fēng looks on as Ichibē Hyōsube disciplines Tenjirō Kirinji. 539Sui-Feng trains.png|Suì-Fēng training atop a mountain. 549Sui-Feng drops.png|Suì-Fēng entering the fight 549Mukyu Shunko.png|Suì-Fēng's completed Shunkō 553BG9 gathers.png|Suì-Fēng lies at BG9's feet. 553Explosion occurs.png|Suì-Fēng blasts BG9 with her Bankai. 614Doorway appears.png|Suì-Fēng watches as Urahara opens a gateway to the Soul King Palace. Databooks BKBSui-Feng's Battle Chart.png|Suì-Fēng's Battle Data chart. Suì-Fēng Movie Images The DiamondDust Rebellion Ichigo meets soifon.png|Ichigo encounters Suì-Fēng at the scene of the attack. Captains confront hitsugaya.png|The Gotei 13 captains confront Hitsugaya. Ichigo's group meets yoruichi and soifon.jpg|Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng enter the Ōin's territory. Yoruichi defends soifon.jpg|Yoruichi defends Suì-Fēng from the blast. Suì-Fēng Video Clips Hakudo.gif|Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi battle using Hakuda. Takigoi.gif|Suì-Fēng uses Takigoi. ShunkōWind.gif|Suì-Fēng using Shunkō. JakuhōRaikōben.gif|Suì-Fēng's Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben firing. NigekiKessatsu.gif|Suì-Fēng's Nigeki Kessatsu technique. Shunkō243A.gif|Suì-Fēng using Shunkō Shunkō243B.gif|Suì-Fēng using Shunkō SpeedClones.gif|Suì-Fēng uses Speed Clones. Hakudo2.gif|Suì-Fēng demonstrates her skill in Hakuda. Utsusemi242.gif|Suì-Fēng uses Utsusemi on Tenken. Category:Images